Por una apuesta
by La chica perdida enel universo
Summary: -Bella te reto a...-me dijo Alice.¿Quien pensaría que terminaríamos en el psicólogo por una tonta apuesta?A Rosalie,Alice yBella se les ocurre una apuesta...¿Que puede salir mal?¿Bella adicta a las compras?¿Alice adicta al sexo?¿Y Jasper enamorado de Bella? risas, humor y mucho más.
1. Mi vida

**Bueno bueno! hola a todos espero que no me hayan olvidado :(!Lamento haber dejado los candados del corazon así! pero descuiden que ya muy pronto actualizoooo. **

**Bueno esta es una idea nueva que he tenido ,espero de todo corazon que les agrade aun cuando sea el primer capitulo, no suelo escribir historias de humor( se me dan fatal) pero decidí probar esta y ver que tal!, bueno bueno sin mas los dejo leyendo,espero que les agrade y me dejen muchos reviews !**

* * *

Por una apuesta

BPOV

Odio la lluvia me deprime, es como si el cielo llorara una nube gigante de tristeza cubriera lo que se supone que tiene que ser soleado, aunque aquí en orks eso es algo habitual, los unicos dias soleados(que de por si son milagros) ocurren usualmente en verano o primavera, pero ahora estamos a mediados de Octubre ¡¿como carajos va adejar de llover!?, eso me deprimia aun la lluvia no me dejaba leer decidí acostarme y pronto caí en brazos de Morfeo y mi mente empezó a imaginar y soñar.

En mi sueño iba acaminando sola por un hermosos prado, con hierbas y flores altas, en medio del bosque, de repente me acompañaba mi actual novio;Edward Cullen y caminabamos tomados de las manos, el se giraba hacia a mi ,se incabo sobre una rodilla y sacaba de su pantalon una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo negro, la abría y el anillo relucpia en el sol, extrañamente posado en lo más alto del cielo.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó con su hermosa voz

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!- el maldito despertador sonó, scandome de mi hermosos sueño

-No,no,no,no,no-repetía mientras me pegaba a mi misma con la almohada

-Isabela! despierta!-me gritó Reneé desde me resigne a levantarme, por si les interesa saber mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 18 años y vivo en Forks,Washington, a 1500 km. de mi ciudad natal; Phoenix, me mudé hace poco más de un año con mi padre Charlie y mi madre Reneé para tener un poco de "paz", ya que mi padre es un importante abogado( y valla que tiene el cáracter) y mi madre es modelo.

Actualmente voy en el instituto de Froks, cursando el ultimo año, pero en cuanto salga me iré a estudiar a Londres,Lo único que voy a extrañar son mis amigos;Rosalie,Alice,Jasper y a MI Edward.

¿Notaron el MI?

Nos conocimos gracias a su hermana y una de mis mejores amigas Alice, en una fiesta la cual ella y Rosalie (mi otra mejor amiga) organizaron, gracias a esto Alice conocía a Jasper, hermano gemelo de Rosalie y Rosalie a mi hermano Emmet,¿mencione que tengo un hermano?, somos mellizos aunque no nos parecemos en casi nada, los dos tenemos el cabello castaño(aunque el suyo es más rizado como el de mi padre, mientras que el mío es más ondulado que nada), igual que los ojos, pero hasta ahí acaba el parecido,el mide casi 1.90 de estatura mientras que yo llego como mucho al 1.67, ademas de que es tan fornido y musculuso que parece un verdadero levantador de pesas, por el contrario yo soy de piel mucho más blanca que la de el y en comparación mucho mas delgada, aunque tengo un cuerpo de infarto gracias a la herencia y las locas dietas y ejercicios de mi madre.

Pero bueno... en cuanto terminé de bañarme salí y me vestí como cualquier otro día, cuando bajé papa y mamá estaban ya desyanunando, me senté y empezé a comer , minutos después bajó Emmet , vestido con una camiseta blanca que resaltaba sus musculos y unos pantalones grises que lo hacían ver como modelo de pasarela, sip otra diferencia a el le gusta vestir a la moda, tal vez se deba a la influencia de Rosalie o talvez a el le gusta si no lo se, pero en todo caso a mí no ,yo prefiero sentirme cómoda aun si eso implica salir en ropa interior a la calle.

Anque ahora mi armario y cada uno de mis conjuntos había sido examinado y en su caso reemplazado por una pequeña duende maléfica adicta a las compras, no había podido salvar mucho.

-Vamos Bella! o llegaremos tarde otra vez! - me gritó Emmet al tiempo que me quitaba el tenedro de la boca para tirarlo por una ventana y jalarme hasta su jeep ¡¿Que acaso todos me iban a interrumpir hoy?!¬¬

-Vamos, quita esa cara enana ,es demasiado temprano para andar de amargada-me dijo Emmet mientras conducía, con una enorme y estúpida sonrisa, ¡claro com el se tragó el refrigerador entero!

En poco tiempo llegamos al instituto y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta un mencionado antes duende maléfico me sacó del jeep dandome un abrazo al puro estilo Emmet Swan McCarthy.

-...Alice...-Le dije-...no puedo...respirar...-.

-Oh! claro-me contestó ella-Esque te extrañé mucho- me dijo con una sonrisa que superaría la del gato de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

-Alice... nos vimos ayer por la tarde-le dije.

-Oye! no puedes culparme por extrañar a una de mis mejores amigas-.

-Aha, supongo, y hablando de mejores amigas ¿donde esta Rose?-.

-Ammmmmm, creo que se encuentra sepultada debajo de esa gran masa llena de esteroides a la que llamas hermano-dijo Alice con una risita, ufffff típico de esos dos.

-Jazz!-gritó Alice mientras corría como una loca desquiciada salida del manicomio hacia un rubio de ojos azules para darle un apasionada beso.

La verdad no comprendo a Jasper, enserio debe tener una ENORME paciencia para aguantar a ese pequeño demonio.

-¿Que hace una mujer tan hermosa como usted aquí sola?-susurró una voz de terciopelo al tiempo que dos musculosos brazos me rodeaban la cintura por detás.

-ESpero al patán de mi novio-le seguí el juego- me ha dejado plantada aquí

-Mmmmmm, pues si que debe ser un idiota para dejar a una mujer tan hermosa como tu aqupi sola, sabiendo que cualquier otro se la puede robar

-Tal vez...

-Mmmm ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?-me susurró mientras delineaba mi boca con su labios.

-Claro por que no...-le respondí para fundirnos en un apasionado beso... lo había extrañado tanto.

-Hmp-nos interrumpió alguien con un carraspeo- Hola Bella!¿Como te fue en las vacaciones?- preguntó un rubio de ojos azules con complejos de golden retriever, Mike Newton.

Newton había estado obsesionado conmigo desde que pisé Forks, nunca se cansaba de seguirme a todas partes (literalmente, una vez me siguio hasta el baño de chicas para pedirme una cita!) o para pedirme una cita o para preguntarme que había hecho el fin de semana. Incluso ahora que Edward estaba a mi lado.

-Nos fue bien gracias- contestó Edward con voz dura,dando énfasis en la palabra "nos"

-A si claro- contestó Mike

-Bella!-llamó Rosalie salvandome de de este encuentro-Vamos! o llegaremos tarde-.

Rosalie es mi otra mejor amiga, una rubia despampanante de ojos azules, casi violetas, ademas de todo...es mi cuñada.

-Ufffffff gracias Rose! te debo una- le digo mientras caminamos junto a Alice hacia nuestra primera clase; Literatura.

-Descuida para eso estan las cuñadas.. no?-me contesto con una sonrisa.

Seguimos charlando el resto de la clase,cuando fue hora del almuerzo, todos nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, en una esquina de la cafetería, a un lado de la ventana

El alumerzo transcurrió en charlas amenas; ropa ,diseñadores,,tendencias, videojuegos,musica y libros,además de las tipicas peleas claro.

Entramos a clase de matemáticas una de las 3 que nos tocaban juntos y cada quien se sentó en su respectivo lugar, con su respectiva pareja,delante de nosotros estaban Rose y Emmet y atras Alice y Jasper.

**(Platica MSM)**

**Ali: Oye Bella!**

**Bella: ¿Que paso Ali?**

**Ali: Mike Newton te esta mirando **

**Rose: otravez**

**Edward:Alice deja de molestar**

**Rose: No te metas Eduardo**

**Edward:Callate Rosa**

**Emm musculuso super sexy:Oooo ! el pequeño Eddie esta celoso ^^**

**Edward: Emmet...**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: Si Eddie?**

**Edward: Callate**

**Jazzy: Woah alguien esta de mal humor hoy no Edward?**

**Edward:Mira quien lo dice "Jazzy"**

**Jazzy:¬¬ Alice te dije que se iban a burlar!**

**Ali: Deja a mi Jazzy Edward**

**Edward: O si no que?**

**Ali: Tus discos pagaran las consecuencias 3:)**

**Edward: ...**

**Bella: Alice! deja de amenazarlo**

**Ali: Lo siento Bella**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: Bien hecho enana!**

**Ali: A quien llamas enana?!**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: A quien mas si no a ti**

**Ali: ¬¬**

**Rose: Emmet... mejor callate**

**Ali,Edward,Bella,Jazzy: Gracias!**

**Emmm musculoso super sexy: Pero só lo digo la verdad! esta enana**

**Ali: 1.50 no es ser enana es ser especial ^^**

**Emm musculoso super sexy. Pffffff! por favor creo que mi brazo mide más que tu**

**Ali: ****A siii?! orangutan sin cerebro**

**Emm musculoso super sexy : Si campanita**

**Ali: Mono deserebrado**

**Emm musculoso super sexy:Intento de pixie**

**Ali:Masa llena de esteroides**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: Pulgarcita**

**Ali: Haces trampa en los videojuegos!**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: Tu no tienes sentido de la moda!**

**Ali. No te metas con mi ropa!**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: Tu no te metas con mis videojuegos !**

**Bella: BASTA!**

**Ali: El empezo**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: No es cierto**

**Ali: Que si**

**Emm musculoso super sexy : Que no**

**Ali:Eres un idiota sin cerebro**

**Emm musculoso super sexy. Y tu una loca adicta a las compras**

**Ali: No se como Rose te soporta ¬¬**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: Y yo no se como Jazz no te golpea ¬¬**

**Ali: No durarias ni un minuto con alguien que no fuera Rose!**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: Por supuesto que si enana**

**Ali:Claro que no! no durarias ni un día con alguien como... ammm como...**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: ...como?**

**Ali:Alguien como ...Bella! si como Bella**

**Bella: Alice!**

**Ali: Lo siento sabes que te amo**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: Ja! duraria hasta con Jessica Stanley**

**Rose: ¡¿Que?! o.O**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: Nada! :S**

**Rose:Emmet Swan McCarthy! ¿Que insinuas?!**

**Emm musculoso super sexy:YOOOOO? Pero si fue la duende**

**Ali: A mi no me metas Emmet!**

**Bella: Ya callense TODOS!**

**Ali:Fue culpa de Emmet!**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: Claro que no!**

**Ali:Que si**

**Emm musculoso super sexy: Que no**

**Ali:Que si**

**...**

UFFFFFFFF

-Este va a ser un día muy largo-pensé al tiempo que apagaba mi celular y dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases Edward y yo ibamos abrazados hacia el Jeep de Emmet cuando de pronto una loca enana salida de quien sabe donde llegó a interrumpirnos.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó la dunede en MI oido

-¿Que pasa Alice?-le pregunte mientras me sobaba, seguro que hasta la oyeron en Francia

-Vamos a mi casa-

-Oh! amm seguro-

-Vamos, te llevo-me dijo Edward con una ¿ya dije que lo amo?

-Nooooooooooooo-gritó Alice-ella se viene con nosotras

-Alice... vivimos en la misma casa-dijo Edward bastante confundido, no lo culpo

-Dije que se viene con nosotras!- dijo Alice echando chispas por los ojos

-Ok ok ya entendí- dije interponiendo me entre los dos, no quería quedarme viuda

-Yeiiiii-dijo Alice mientras aplauidia ,si que cambia de humor pensé

Una vez que nos subimos las tres en el mercedes de Rose esta pisó a fondo el acelerador haciendo que salieramos disparadas hacia las afueras del pueblo.

-Y bien?- de que se trata esto Alice?- pregunto Rose, al parecer no era la unica desinformada.

-Tengo un plan...-

Y ahí empezó todo.

* * *

**Bueno bueno! hooooola! muchas gracias por leer esto, significa que se tomaron la molestia de leer todo el capitulo aunque sea el primero (intente hacerlo lo mas largo posible)! me da mucho gusto estar de vuelta en fanficition!**

**Gracias por su tiempo y espero que me dejen muchos muchos reviews! Actualizo pronto.**

**Qori**


	2. Apuesta

**olaaaa ,bueno ya regresé y les traigo un nuevo capítulo!, lamento si me tarde mucho en subirlo pero esque no tenía mucha inspiración! XD!. Bueno ese no es el punto, lo que importa es que lo traje ^^, así que sin más demoras los dejo leerlo!**

* * *

Apuesta

BPOV

-¿¡Que?!¿Estas hablando enserio?-le pregunte a Alice

-Totalmente- dijo esta con el semblante en una impresionante calma

-¡¿Acaso estas loca?!-le grité sin poder contenerme-¡¿Sabes lo que harán si nos descubren?!- era muy probable que al final se dieran cuenta de nuestra broma y sinceramente no se lo iban a tomar muy bien que digamos.

-Tranquilizate Bella- me dijo Rosalie desde la cama

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilize después de lo que acabo de escuchar?-,¿Acaso no la oiste?- le pregunté señalando a Alice

-Oí perfectamente-

-¡¿Entonces….?!-¿que acaso no le iba a decir nada?¿O yo era la única racional aquí?

-Creo que es una buena idea- si yo soy la única que piensa aquí

-Vamos! Sólo es para divertirnos, cuando se den cuenta sólo se reirán con nosotras-me dijo Alice

-Pero y si no?¿Sabes lo que nos harán?-le dije preocupada, esto no me daba buena espina.

-Vamos! No nos van a hacer nada, no seas exagerada-Ja! ¿YO exagerada?

-No lo sé….-

-Vamos Bella!, sólo para divertirnos un rato-me dijo Alice ,quien ya olía una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Pero y si nos descubren?- no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría Edward

-Alice tiene razón, va a ser muy divertido, además ¿te imaginas la cara que van a poner?

-Mmmm….

-Esta bien- Y con eso abrí las puertas del infierno

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritó Alice como niña pequeña saltando en la cama

-Ufff, sólo espero que no se salga de control

-Te preocupas demasiado Bella, relájate- me dijo Alice con una sonrisita

-Si claro lo que pasa esque soy la única aquí pensando en las consecuencias- le dije rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno como sea, ahora hay que planearlo todo!- dijo ella-Bien lo que haremos será cambiar de papeles entre nosotras, como hablamos, como vestimos , como actuamos y lo que nos gusta y lo que no-.

-¿Cómo?- no entendía nada

-Verás lo que Alice quiere decir es que cambiaremos de "identidad" entre nosotras, osea que fingiremos ser la otra.- me explicó Rosalie

-Ahh claro- les dije- ¿Ycómo haremos eso?

-Fácil, lo haremos rifado, saca un papelito- me dijo Alice mientras me ofrecia un pequeño botesito con 3 papeles-Si te sale tu nombre lo regresas

Tomé el dichoso papelito, después ella repitió la operación con Rosalie, y se quedó con el último

-Muy bien a la de tres ¿ok?

-Una- esto era muy mal idea

-Dos- yo lo sabía y a pesar de eso lo había aceptado

-¡TRES!- Mierda!

-Alice, Bella, Rose- dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

-Me tocó Rose- nos dijo Alice

-A mi me tocó Bella- dijo Rose

-A mi Alice- les dije

-Muy bien ahora lo siguiente, debemos ser capaces de imitar a la perfección a la otra, vamos a imitar TODO, como habla, como viste y como actua en diferentes situaciones, tenemos que seguir actuando aunque estemos solas ¿ok?, sólo podemos dejar de hacerlo cuando estemos nosotras tres solas.-dijo Alice

-Bella..- me llamó- esto también implica cambiar tu forma de vestir incluso aunque estes sola en casa

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿ni siquiera cuando este sola?- le pregunte a Alice, quien negó con la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué?!-

-No podemos arriesgarnos a una situación inesperada, eso nos delataría-¿que situación inesperada podría salir en la noche?,pensé sarcásticamente, Alice adivinado mis pensamientos me dijo:

-No creas que no sabemos lo que tu y Edward hacen por las noches- dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente, me pusé de todos los colores posibles

-Alice!

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero! No puedes sonrojarte por nada!, tienes que cambiar tu forma de ver las cosas!

-Si, si ya entendí- le dije

-Bueno empezamos desde mañana – y viéndome detenidamente agregó- y yo que tu empezaría YA a practicar

-Hmp- dije saliendo molesta del cuarto- nos vemos mañana"Rosalie"

-Adios Alice!- me contesto ella antes de que diera un único que pude escuchar fueron sus risas mientras bajaba por las escaleras ¬¬, ufff algo me decía que me iba a arrepentir.

...

Cuando llegué a casa no había nadie sólo Sue , mi nana y el ama de llaves , ella me había criado desde recien nacida prácticamente, se quedaba conmigo y con Emmet cuando mamá y papá no estaban o se iban de viaje.

-Mi niña!, que bueno que ya llegaste, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- me prefunto cómo todos los años

-Bien- si como no

-Me da gusto-me contesto sin entender mi sáracasmo-¿No quieres comer?

-No gracias Sue , ya comí con Alice-le conteste- estare en mi cuarto

-Deacuerdo avisame si quieres que te prepare algo

Agggggg ¿en que demonios estaba pensando cuando acepte esa estúpida apuesta? Ahora que voy a hacer? ,cuando Edward y los chicos se enteren me matarán, y lo peor es que no puedo echarme para atrás porque Alice y Rose me torturarían y no puedo decirles nada a los chicos sin que ellas se enteren, con eso de que no saben guardar un secreto ¬¬

-Arggg necesito despejarme-, y con este último pensamiento fue que me metí a la ducha para darme un muy merecido baño,cuando salí me percaté del verderdadero problema ¿Cómo iba a vestirme?, ademas se suponía que debía de empezar desde ahora

-Hmp-resignada me dirijí a mi armario, bueno no estaba tan mal, gracias a Alice y a mi madre tenía ropa no taaaan fuera de moda,escogí unos shorts grises con una minúscula blusa rosa de tirantes, me miré en el espejo

-Esta no va a funcionar- me dije a mi misma, me cepille y amarré mi cabello en una coleta alta, por último me puse mil productos difernetes en la cara que estaba segura Alice utilizaba para irse a dormir, y cómo más valia prevenir me apliqué una cantidad generosa de gloss.

Bueno la primera fase ya estaba completada "vestirme como Alice", ahora iba la segunda; "pensar,actuar y hablar como Alice". Uffff estaba segura de que no podría superarlo

-Muy bien Bella, ahora eres una loca adicta a las compras que siempre ve todo con optimismo y tiene una increíble cantidad de energía-me dije en el espejo-Tal vez hasta resulte divertido, puedes finjir perfectamente, además hace mucho que no vas de compras, sería interesante, con tu nueva actitud nadie nunca te dira nada-wow , estaba funcionando , realmente quería ir de compras.

-Pero¿porque esperar hasta mañana?, puedes comprar por internet!- siiiiii ,sería divertido, nunca lo había intentado.

Me pase el resto de la noche en sitios de moda,aprendiendo cada detalle de la figura,como combinar ropa, viendo los nuevos diseños y comprando lo último ne moda en e-Bay ¿Me estaría emocionando demasiado?, Quiero decir ¿acaso me los estare tomando muy enserio?

Nah, no lo creo después de todo es sólo un juego, además tengo que hacerlo bien ¿ no?

AlicePOV

-Alice¿No crees que se lo tomará muy enserio o no?- me preguntó Rose

-Nah no lo creo, ella siempre a sido muy precavida-estaba segura que Bella lo harpia a la perfeccion

-Bueno , yo tambien me voy, Jasper me espera para cenr con nuestros padres-me dijo Rosalie

-Esta bien, yo voy a ver dónde se metío Edward, no lo veo desde la tarde- le contesté

-Nos vemos- me dijo Rose, lo último que escuche fue el motor de su BMW en el camino de la entrada antes de quedarme sola, pfffff estoy aburrida... ¡Ya se! podría ir de compras a...

¡Alto!, no Alice, ya no puedes ir de compras, ahora eres Rose- me dije a mi misma, mmmmm bien que hará Rose, cuando no tiene nada que hacer?, Oh! ya se seguro se arregla para estar siempre perfecta!

Mmmm bien primero me arreglare el cabello, puedo plancharmelo, o ponerme extensiones o pintarmelo! o mejor me hago base, y y luego mis uñas, hace mucho que no me hago manicure, con todas las compras no me había dado cuenta de que había descuidado tanto mi imagen! que deastre

Soy Rose,soy rose,soy rose...-fue lo último que pensé antas de ponerme a trabajar

RosePOV

Uffff, sinceramente estaba algo preocupada también ¿que pasaría si las cosas se salen de control?,seguro Edward y Jasper me asesinarían por permitirles a Alice y a Bella hacer eso

Bueno piensa Rosalie ¿Que hará Bella cuando esta sola en casa?, amm supongo que leer o hacer los deberes

-Pffff esto va a ser muuuuuy aburrido-pensé antes de por primera vez desde secundaria hacía mi terminé no tenía nada que hacer, estaba pensando en pintarme las uñas, cuando depronto recordé que a Bella le fascina leer, con este pensamiento en la cabeza, me dirijí a la biblioteca de la casa, era grande ya que a Jasper tambien le gustaba leer, aunque la mayoría eran libros de historia, en especial de los confederados del sur de Texas

Hmp, despúes tendría que ir a una biblioteca para comprar nuevos libros, si quería imitar a Bella, tendría que preguntarle que libros le gustaba leer.

* * *

**Uffff! lo siento por la tardanza! esque tenia muchas cosas que hacer, pero aquí esta el capi, lamento si al final lo amontone un poco , pero esque se me secó el cerebro jejejeje! se me fue la inspiración y no podía no dejarles el capitulo ,asi que bueno eso fue lo que salió**

**Espero mucho sus reviews!**

**Qori ^^**


	3. El mundo está de cabeza

**Holaaaaaaaa! Muchisimas gracias por haberme esperado este tiempo ,enserio lo lamento muchooooooo,,perdon por no actualizar la historia pero esque tuve un problema con otra historia y pues tuve que dejar de escribir un tiempesillo por causa de fuerza mayor :P**

**Pero bueno basta de tanta disculpa,aquí les dejo el nuevo capi y de verdad espero que lo disfruten!**

**La chica perdida en el universo X**

* * *

**¡El mundo esta de cabeza!**

**BPOV**

_-...Woke up on the right side of the bed _  
_What's up with this Prince song inside my head? _  
_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight _  
_'Cause it's always a good time...-_

Canto mientras bajo a desayunar,ufffff sobreviví al día de ayer, aunque no fue tan malo como esperaba, intente tomarlo de la mejor manera posible y aquí estoy escuchando música que jámas crei que escucharia, yo soy más clásica que nada; Beethoven,Debussy,Mozart y cosas así aunque recientemente - y gracias a Emmet- adquirí un gusto por el pop punk:Green Day,Fall Out Boy,Blink-182,Simple Plan,Paramore,My Chemical Romance y muchas más...

Pero bueno el punto esque ahora estoy en peligro de ser enviada a un manicomio en medio de la nada ,condenada a vivir de pan y agua, ¿esque acaso me veía taaaan rara?, yo creía que había hecho un buen trabajo, estoy usando una blusa gris pegada con cuello en V ,una chaqueta negra ligera encima(por si me da frío) ,unos shorts negros ,unas calcetas grises hasta medio muslo y unas Vans ,deje el cabello suelto sobre la espalda, dejándolo ondularse naturalmente y sólo me delinee los ojos, me apliqué un poco de rímel,base, polvo para las mejillas y un poco de gloss rosa,nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Que?-pregunto ya harta de que me miren así, creo que hasta la mosca que pasaba dejo de volar.

-¿Hija t-te sientes bien?-pregunta Charlie.

-Pues claro-le contesto ,¿podemos saltarnos toda la explicación por favor?-solo decidí cambiar un poco, eso es todo.

...silencio...

-Oh! por favor ¿enserio no van a decirme nada?-pregunto ya cabreada.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-se oye un gritó aterrador por toda la casa, creo que en todo Washington de hecho.

-Mi niña ya crecio!, o por dios,Bella!, por fin dejaste de actuar como monja!-me grita mi madre en la cara.

-¿Disculpa?-ok ,ahora si estoy ofendida, yo se que no solía arreglarme tanto pero ... ¡¿Monja?!

-Lo siento cariño sabes que es la dura realidad-me dice con una sonrisa marca Chesire-Y se supone que eres mi madre...-susurro.

-¿Pero a que viene este cambio tan repentino?-me pregunta Charlie

-¿Que no puedo o que?-le contesto, no necesito explicarles a mis amadísimos padres y hermano(el cual por cierto todavía tiene el tenedor a medio camino entre la boca y el plato) que aposte con mis amigas y ahora tengo que fingir ser adicta a las compras y gastarme su dinero en ropa hasta dejarlos en bancarrota.-Simplemente quise no se cambiar de aires

-¡Mi niña ya crecio!, Charlie rápido trae la cámara!- exclama Reneé con lagrimas en los ojos,pfffff esto va para largo.

* * *

**ROSEPOV**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-es lo primero que escucho cuando bajo a desayunar

-¡¿Queeee?!-pregunto tomando lo primero que estaba a mi alcance-que en este caso resulto ser un florero español-.

-¡¿Que mierda te paso?!-pregunta ricitos de oro, ufff y aquí vamos.

-¿Que me paso de que?-le pregunto, tratando con todos mis fuerzas de no asesinarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien?¿Quieres que llame a un doctor o algo?-me pregunta teniendo todavía esa estúpida cara de retrasado

-No,por supuesto que no-le contesto-estoy perfectamente bien , solamente quise... no se dejar toda la moda y esas cosas

-...-ok creo que le cause un paro cardíaco.

-¿Ja-Jasper?-le pregunto

-...-oh-oh, creo que me acusaran por homicidio

-¡¿QUE?!-ouch ,el maldito me dejó sorda-¡¿Que tu que?!-gritó totalmente fuera de sí

-Hpm, ¿Quieres calmarte por favor?-le pregunto

-Esta bien,esta bien , no es nada grave posiblemente sólo te intoxicaste con la comida o talvez son las compras,hace mucho que no vas de compras , dejaste de ir el Martes pasado, sólo necesitas unas 20 bolsas...-continua diciendo mientras toma su chaqueta y las llaves de mi BMW

-Hey ! ¿A donde vas?-le pregunto aunque en realidad lo que quiero decir es "¿ a dónde chingados vas con mi bebé?"

-Vamos, hoy no iremos a clase, te llevare de compras-Ja! ¿Élllllllllllllll llevándome de compras a míiiiiiiiiiiiií?

-Jasper estoy bien

-Segura?- Pfff imbécil

-Si

-¿No te sientes mal o algo?,¿ no tienes mareos?

-No Jasper estoy bien-le digo ya perdiendo la poquísima paciencia que me queda

-¿Cuantos yos ves?-me pregunta parandose frente a mi

-Jasper!-Idiota

-¿Que?, sólo me preocupo por ti!- maldito,que ni crea que eso le va a servir cómo pretexto.

-¿Cómo sea ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde-camino hacia la puerta hasta que me doy cuenta de que no me sigue

-¡¿Que?!-le pregunto al idiota de mi hermano que sigue parado en medio de la sala como baboso.

-¿Te vas a ir así?-me pregunta._No lo mates lo mates lo mates..._

_-_Si Jasper, si ,ahora vámonos-le digo ya harta, caminando hasta él maldita la hora en que le seguí el juego a Alice, ya se las verá conmigo cuando lleguemos, aunque estoy segura que a Bella no le fue mucho mejor.

Noto que Jasper se queda estático cuando me ve subir del lado del copiloto,hmp extrañare conducir a mi bebé.

-¿Ahora que?-le pregunto

-¿No vas a conducir?-Agggggggggggggg!Maldita apuesta.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

Siento frío.

¿Por que siento frío?

Alguien grita.

Corrección alguien _me _grita y lo peor es que lo hacen en _mi _oído.

Abro los ojos de golpe y lo primero que veo es el rostro de mi precioso- si claro- hermano Edward

-Alice! ya despierta se nos hace tarde- dice él mientras tira mis YA retiradas cobijas al piso.

Aggggg maldito ,cuando vaya de compras lo arrastraré conmigo y lo haré cargar todas mis bo...,paro en seco mi idea, ya no soy Alice, ahora soy Rosalie, sonrío maléficamente ,ahora que soy Rosalie tengo la obligación de ser más _agresiva_ jejejeje.

-¡¿Que coños te pasa Edward Anthony Masen Cullen de Swan?!-le grito en la con satisfacción cómo le cambia la cara.

-¿Estas en tus días?-es lo único que sale de su boca.

-...-

-...-

-¡Imbécil está si me la pagas!-le grito justo antes de saltarle encima.

**Narrador(Yo ^0^)**

Lo único que se escucho en la casa Cullen -y a 50 mts. aproximados a la redonda- fue el escándalo de la paliza causados por la ira de una adolescente en sus días.(Según su hermano claro)

* * *

**15 mins. despúes-ya en la escuela-.**

**RosePOV**

-Ufff, al fin llegamos a la escuela-digo, normalmente odiaría venir ,pero después de pasar 15 minutos encerrada en el coche con Jasper y sus _innecesarias_ preocupaciones no puedo hacer más que agradecer al cielo por permitirme llegar y no hacer que se parara mi coche en medio del bosque dejándome un segundo más con él.

Cuando llegamos veo que ya han llegado los demás-oh oh, creo que ahora si se armó la gorda-, Alice y Edward están discutiendo aun en el coche(Alice con la puerta a medio abrir y la mitad del cuerpo afuera), no ,no corrección Alice esta dándole una paliza a Edward,Bella está en el techo del Volvo de Edward cantando una extraña canción de hippies con Emmet jalándola de la pierna tratando de bajarla por un lado y Edward sujetándola del pie del otro, rogándole que se baje del techo de su amado Volvo( que en el proceso no se lo raye) y que lo ayude con Alice.

Por un segundo los mando a la mierda a todos y me tiró al piso besándolo, agradecida por haberme sacado de encima a Jasper,veo cómo todos me miran extraño un momento( por mi comportamiento y porque vengo vestida como abuela), antes de que Alice suelte a Edward (lo cual ocasiona que este se estrelle en la ventana de su Volvo) y corra hacia Jasper besándolo- y tirándolo al suelo- con fiereza.

Mientras tanto yo sigo taaaaan agradecida con el piso que empiezo a rodar en el ...

lo cual ocasiona sorpresa en todos, en especial en Emmet que abre taaaaanto la boca que estoy segura que le cuelga hasta el piso,al tiempo que suelta a Bella, la cual es arrastrada por la mano de Edward del otro lado.

Lo único que oigo es el golpazo que se da Bella cuando cae al piso, antes de que milagrosamente las neuronas de Emmet y Edward vuelvan a funcionar y corran a ayudar a Bella, traten mas bien ya que todos estabamos tan ensimados en nuestro mundo que no nos dimos cuenta de la emmm..._innecesaria_ atención que atraiamos en el estacionamiento,al parecer todos están pensando lo mismo -menos Bella que esta medio ida- justo cuando el director llega furioso hasta nosotros.

-¡Cullen,Swan,Hale!¡Los seis a mi oficina!¡Ahora!-oh oh ahora sí estamos hasta el cuello de problemas y todo por la maldita apuesta.

Lo último que veo antes de levantarme es cómo Edward sigue al director con Bella en brazos y Emmet revoloteando a su alrededor preocupado por que ella ve tres veces más de lo normal, mientras que el director se lleva por la oreja a Jasper y a Alice recriminándoles por su acto "ilícito", bueno eso al menos antes de que Alice se suelte y se lancé contra Edward culpándolo de la situación, su mal genio, y el hambre en África, causando que este tiré a Bella _otra vez_ y que esta -ya levantada del suelo por Emmet- comience a cantar una canción de un ratón.

Creo que esta apuesta va a ser más problemática de lo que pensé.

* * *

**Ta-Taaaaaaan!**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad que lo hizé con tooooodo mi corazón, puse mucho empeño en escribirlo y me tarde un poquito pero creo que valió la pena.**

**Jajajaja esa Alice es toda una loquilla, pobre Edward, creo que la única que sigue cuerda es Rosalie jejeje y si ,lo se me pase un poco con la pobre Bella, pero es que una vez que me nació la inspiración no pude dejar de escribir. *0***

**Gomen!, mis disculpas no pude evitar poner unas de mis bandas favoritas ^^, y concuerdo con ustedes, estoy segura de que Bella jamás escucharía esa música! jejeje.**

**Espero que me dejen muchos muchos reviews! (alimentan mi ego)**

**YYYY FELIZ NAVIDAD(atrasada) Y AÑO NUEVO!**

**espero que se la pasen muy bien con sus amigos y familia**

**Les mando muchos abrasos y bezotes psicológicos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**

**La chica perdida en el universo X**


End file.
